Thorin's Timeline
by kkolmakov
Summary: Have you ever felt completely confused when reading my stories? Have you gotten lost in all the springs and mornings? Does the timeline and birth dates of the little Oakenshields confuse you? Here is a simple and elegant solution to your problems! I present you "Thorin's Timeline", a short and convenient guide through the mad maze that is my creativity. Short explanations included.


**Since I get confused in the timeline myself, here is a little guide, if you are interested:**

_A/N: Fanfiction does not let you put in links in your texts, which I thought would be a very courteous gesture towards my readers. Well, alas, if you want to use the links below just copy/paste them after the address of the FF site._

Thorin, together with Kili and Fili, survives the Battle of the Five Armies, obviously, and he takes the throne of Durin's Folk.

Two years after, Wren comes to Dale looking for a position of a healer.

Three more years later, she is madly in love with him after meeting him in Erebor on a trip with merchants.

Their first accidental meeting is described in "Thorin's Return to Shire" Chapter 8.

s/10091413/8/Thorin-s-Return-to-Shire

Their second in "Thorin's Word a Day" (series of drabbles based on a prompt from "A Word A Day" site) Chapter 16.

/s/10154554/16/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

Several more meetings follow, until she saves his life in a large battle between a rogue army of Orcs, Dale and Erebor. The beginning of the battle is described as her memories in "Thorin's Return to Shire" Chapter 6.

/s/10091413/6/Thorin-s-Return-to-Shire

She attends to his wounded warriors and they get to spend more time together.

Five months later she, clearly accidentally, takes his purity. Honestly, she had no idea! :P Their first night is in "Thorin's First Night" that I'm writing at the moment.

The events of "Thorin's Morning After" take place. "Tension Release" is a companion piece to it, a humorous account of their struggles with the three months hiatus. Chapter 3 of "Tension Release" is angsty and sad, and I'm very fond of it for no particular reason.

/s/10110428/1/Thorin-s-Morning-After

/s/10123127/1/Tension-Release

She travels to Erebor with him and stays there for two and a half years serving as a healer and a midwife in the city. The stories about this time are the following (in chronological order):

Chapter "Nori" in "Thorin's Company" (chapter 6)

/s/10103325/6/Thorin-s-Company

"Waiting for Thorin"

/s/9940222/1/Waiting-for-Thorin

"Thorin's Spring" chapters 1 and 2

/s/10079269/1/Thorin-s-Spring

/s/10079269/2/Thorin-s-Spring

"Thorin's Spring" chapter 3

/s/10079269/3/Thorin-s-Spring

"Wren" Chapter 1 (The King gets injured in a fight with Orcs and the reader gets an answer on the nature of Wren's magic)

/s/10199547/1/Wren

"Thorin's Apology"

/s/10082762/1/Thorin-s-Apology

Chapter "Gloin" in "Thorin's Company" (chapter 3)

/s/10103325/3/Thorin-s-Company

"The Hunt" (I was writing it on a plane, and as it was my first smut ever, I was paranoid and felt like everyone around me knew what I was doing. Meaning, describing the penis of a fictional character created by J.R.R. Tolkien)

/s/10017153/1/The-Hunt

"Thorin's Outing" (I'm unreasonably fond of this little drabble, probably because the sinful velvet voice of Richard Armitage was in my earphones when I was writing it, rumbling and tormenting me with his consonants. Oh, the orgasmic power of "Misty Mountains"...)

/s/10088942/1/Thorin-s-Outing

Pushed away by Thorin's neglect, Wren leaves Erebor and stays away for fours months, until settling in Bree where he finds her. On her way to Bree she meets Amrod, son of Mablung, a charming rascal and a former Ranger of Ithilien. Thus happen the events in "Thorin's Defeat" Part 1. (Part 2 takes place seven years later after the birth of her first sin, Thror, son of Thorin)

/s/10267792/1/Thorin-s-Defeat

Thorin coming for her in Bree would be "Thorin's Spring" chapter 4 and 5, and the companion smutty piece "Those Very Bushes Under the Bridge".

/s/10079269/4/Thorin-s-Spring

/s/10099900/1/Those-Very-Bushes-Under-the-Bridge

She comes back with him and their three years of betrothal start. They are giddily happy and horny all this time, thus little Thror is already "present" at the wedding. A small hitch with Wren's past jumping out and biting her bum happens, but thankfully their bond survives. The turmoil is described in "Thorin's Courage".

/s/10108303/1/Thorin-s-Courage

Her friend Thea whom we met in "Morning After" comes to visit her in Erebor. Chapters 7 and 8 of "Thorin's Company" titled "Bombur" describe this jolly event.

/s/10103325/7/Thorin-s-Company

Just before the wedding they travel to the Shire to meet Master Baggins and take him back with them to Erebor to be present at the wedding. They find out about Wren's pregnancy on the way and Thorin has to deal with his first paternal feelings.

s/10091413/1/Thorin-s-Return-to-Shire

They get married and live happily ever after. Kidding! Not really, I'm planning to put them through wringer repeatedly, laughing maniacally! The stories go on like this:

"Thorin's Bath" (I went back and fixed its format.)

/s/10098608/1/Thorin-s-Bath

"Glimpse Towards Thorin" (my first ever drabble that started all this madness. I distinctly remember trying to avoid specifying the narrator's gender, since at that time I was not sure if the King's "ogling youngling" is female)

/s/9940217/1/Glimpse-Towards-Thorin

"Silver in Ebony"

/s/9996165/1/Silver-in-Ebony

"Thorin's Armour"

Wait, I didn't post this one, did I? Hm… Oh wait, I did, in "Thorin's Word a Day".

Chapter 4 "Fili" in "Thorin's Company"

/s/10103325/4/Thorin-s-Company

By then, more little Oakeshields come by (yes, RedHairedJenna, I'm looking at you)

Unna makes her first appearance in "Bifur", chapter 1 from "Thorin's Company"

/s/10103325/1/Thorin-s-Company

She is still expected in "Kili", chapter 5 of "Thorin's Company"

/s/10103325/5/Thorin-s-Company

And the next one is on his way in "Dwalin" (chapter 2 of "Thorin's Company"). I have a soft spot for the third prince of Erebor, Dain, son of Thorin, he is going to drive him adad crazy! (The story is on its way. I wish you could see how I'm rubbing my hands, giggling wickedly)

/s/10103325/2/Thorin-s-Company

One of stories in "Thorin's Word A Day" tells of Wren's kidnapping and the Elvenking Thranduil saving her while she is expecting her third child.

A misunderstanding regarding what is the nature of relationships between Wren and Thranduil pushes Thorin to leave her in Mirkwood and return to Erebor without her. This is "Thorin's Trust" (so far my most favourite of my multi-chapters, but it did a serious number on my nerves when I was writing it...:S)

/s/10215383/1/Thorin-s-Trust

After they make peace and Dain is born, they return to Mirkwood for another visit. Chapter 20 in "Thorin's Word A Day" describes the first day of their admittedly awkward visit.

/s/10154554/20/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

The alternative Kili-centered piece (written for Just4Me) takes place during the same visit.

/s/10107029/1/A-Dwarf-from-the-Company-of-Thorin-Oakenshield

Sixteen months later, Othin, the youngest prince of Erebor is born.

The stories about the youngest children are in "Thorin's Word A Day". I signed up for "A Word A Day" site so that every day I receive a prompt and have to challenge myself to write at least one piece. There is whole bunch of other stuff there as well, there are 50 of them now :) Use the timeline for reference, and I started indicating time and place on them now, should be easy :)

"5 Times Your name Was Not Yours..." is Wren's timeline but more like glimpses than an actual biography.

/s/10115315/1/5-Times-Your-Name-Was-Not-Yours

**More to come, my lovelies! I'll be updating the timeline accordingly!**


End file.
